Premonition
by Nienna100
Summary: Remus catches a glimpse of Sirius' future, and it's a grim one. Remus/Sirius, slash. Was going to be a oneshot, now will be a two parter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Premonition, which is the film I got the inspiration from

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Premonition, which is the film I got the inspiration from.**

Battling with the Death Eater in front of him, Remus could see his lover from the corner of his eye, fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange. He did not know if Sirius could her, worried that he couldn't. A well aimer stunner from Remus hit Lucius, and Remus grinned with vicious pleasure as the sadistic blonde crumbled to the floor. Freed from the restraints of a duel, Remus was enabled to trot over to Sirius.

The Animagus was only just deflecting each shot, only just cursing back in time.

And then… he was too late.

"No!" The involuntary gasp escaped Remus' lips, as his dark haired mate arched backwards, and fell through the veil, billowing innocently as it swallowed Sirius. Only the reflex of a wolf's instinct to protect the cubs of his pack enabled him to catch Harry before he flung himself after Sirius. His mind was blank, and he did not know what was through the veil, no one did, but every neuron the wolf held in its control screamed for him to get away.

A howl rose in Remus' throat, as the wolf registered the loss of his mate, but he choked it down to keep Harry away. As he told Harry that Sirius was gone, his voice cracked, and the grey numbness faded. How could his Sirius be gone? Sirius was his mate, had been since the age of seventeen. Sirius was his only love.

Agony washed through him.

Tear sprang into his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. Not Sirius, why Sirius? How..?

"Remus, Remus." Through the tearing pain of his mind, Remus registered an arm around his waist, pulling him to his feet, guiding him… away from where Sirius had fallen.

"No, no, no." Remus struggled in the hold; he could not leave the place where Sirius had died. He had to stay, he had to wait, he… A voice in his ear was shouting for help, and he tore against the holder. There was a flash of scarlet light, and everything went black.

000

Drenched in sweat, tears coursing down his cheeks, Remus jerked upwards. His Sirius was gone, gone forever. Slowly, he lowered himself back down onto the bed, and moved to bury his face in Sirius' pillow. What had been Sirius' pillow. As he breathed in deeply, the pillow released the scent of the animagus; a very light trace of dog, overlaid by his human musk.

Suddenly, a sound caught his ear; the rushing of water. Why was the shower on?

Taking careful steps, he crept towards his bathroom, and peered around the door. Sirius was standing under the spray of the shower, in all his glory. Quite literally. Remus flew into the shower, wrapping his arms around the animagus' stomach, burying his face in Sirius' back.

"Remus, what?" asked Sirius, trying to turn around but finding Remus hanging onto him, squeezing him tightly. "Remus, you're getting wet. Your clothes."

"I'm not letting go," Remus stubbornly said, voice wobbling but not quite breaking. The drops of water streaming down on him grounded him, making him sure that this was reality. "Don't make me."

Sirius struggled against the tight hold, and soothed, "Remus, I'm not going to make you move. Let me turn around Reemy love."

Relaxing his hold slightly on the warm, wet body, Remus instead hid his face in Sirius' chest. Gentle hands ran through Remus' rapidly dampening hair, and Remus muttered, "Don't leave me."

"Why would I? Why would I ever leave you?" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus raised agonised eyes, "You might not have a choice."

Sirius studied Remus' face, freeing a hand and cupping his werewolf lover's chin. The amber eyes had reddened, he was hauntingly pale. "Sweetheart, have you been crying?" In response, Remus merely nodded, knowing that the animagus hadn't seen his tears before because they had mingled with the droplets from the shower. Sirius turned away, and Remus could not help but gasp. "Hush, I am just turning the shower off." The flow of hot water stopped, and Sirius said, "Come on, Reems."

A few moments later, Remus was curled in Sirius' still bare lap, a thick towel wrapped around them both, staving shivers at bay. Remus was covering Sirius' neck in soft kisses, murmuring softly as he did so, "You're not leaving me. You're not moving from this chair."

"I may get stiff. Or hungry," Sirius pointed out. With one hand around Remus' waist, he was able to lace the free one through one of Remus'. "I'll have pins and needles if you stay there on my lap."

The attempt at lightening the mood only elicited a watery chuckle from the werewolf on his lap. Remus rested his head against Sirius' strong, hot shoulder, staring at the long dark hair of his mate.

"Did you sleep at all, Reemy? You look terrible."

"I slept too much, and you don't look awful. You look… beautiful," whispered Remus. Beautiful and so very alive.

"Thank you," Sirius smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Remus' damp hair. The werewolf saw a faint flush make its way up the animagus' neck. "Now, are we actually going to stay here all day, or can I get dressed?"

"No, I prefer you naked. You should know that by now," smirked Remus, but his momentary humour drained away. "I… can't help thinking that… you might die. What happens if… Were you to… We're in a war… what if you died, love?"

"I won't."

"But if you did," Remus persisted. "It would be even worse than when you were in Azkaban. At least then I knew you were still breathing that there was still a chance."

"I know, but if I die… you know at least that I would have died for you, keeping you safe as I can in this climate," murmured Sirius. "Because there is no other way that I would die. Know that."

There was only a small amount of comfort in that, but Remus closed his eyes anyway, tightening his clutch on Remus. "I know."

000

Only five days later, Remus found himself, kneeling next to a small, engraved headstone. It did his mate no justice, this tiny stone thing. The other members of the Order thought that it might help him, to have something to grieve on, but Sirius' body was gone, never to return.

Thumping his fist against the granite post, Remus cursed, and scrubbed away the tears on his cheeks. He should have known, he should have insisted more than he had for Sirius to stay behind. He had started to expect Sirius' death when Lucius Malfoy started to spar with him, but it didn't make the end any easier. How could it get easier?

He had been given a warning, and he had ignored it, thinking it just a dream, until he realised that it was not. And then it was too late, and Sirius was gone. It was all his fault.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Did you like it anyway? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK's

**Disclaimer: JK's. Not mine. Dang it.**

Remus was soaring through the air. It was blissfully quiet away from the sounds of the battle, and yet he forced himself to struggle. He could not be leaving the battle, the few people left in the world that he counted as friends, the cub of his pack… his wife was there. He had to go back, he had to continue fighting, it was his duty. He had to fight the darkness inside him, and protect those few that were precious to him.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chanted as he flew higher, but then, suddenly, another voice joined his.

"Remus, Remus stop struggling. It is too late. Remus, Reemy calm down. You have to accept this, you have to open your eyes and look at me."

That voice. He knew that voice. He knew that voice filled with both love and terror, husky with lust, cracked in sorrow, a warm welcome at the end of the day. He loved that voice. He opened his eyes, and Sirius' face filled his vision.

"Welcome home," Sirius whispered. "I have been waiting for you."

Remus could not restrain himself, and nor did he want to as he flung himself forwards into Sirius' arms. "Sirius, Sirius, tell me that this is not another dream. Tell me that you are here, tell me that this is real."

"I am here, this is real, though… possibly not reality, but there has been some debate for some thousands of years about this," Sirius said, as he clutched Remus tight against him.

Forcing himself to draw away ever so slightly, so that he could look into his lover's silver eyes, Remus asked, "What are you talking about? You are talking more nonsense than usual. Actually, why are you talking? You're dead. You shouldn't be talking." Suddenly, Remus burst into tears.

"Hush, hush Reemy," murmured Sirius. He began to stroke Remus' thick gold hair, trying to calm him down. "This is just culture shock. You will understand, I promise that you will."

"I am dead, aren't I?" Dolohov's snarling face before him. "I died, and this is…" The wolf inside him crying for blood. "Some sort of… heaven?" Spell after spell being cast. "That is why you are here." The last thing he saw with living eyes; a flash of green light. "I am dead."

"That is right Reemy."

"Oh god," choked Remus into Sirius' chest. His only coherent though was slight amusement at the fact that there were silk shirts in heaven. Surely no clothes would preferable?

"No he is probably a little busy for us," whispered Sirius, eliciting a watery chuckle.

Remus brushed his tears away, and looked around. They were not in a room but in a… space. Their surroundings were not still, they rippled and moved constantly, and a dark purplish light filled everything. "Beyond the veil," exclaimed Remus in a soft voice.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Remus' eyes widened in shock. "The veil… the wolf he… he could sense that… but…"

Sirius interrupted, "Love, were we alive I would be forced to tell you to breathe, but as we are dead… just calm down love."

"It is not the wolf is gone. He is not here. And a werewolf was let into heaven."

"You were never destined for anywhere else," Sirius fiercely said, "And here we are free of any physical boundary. And you, you are beautiful my Remus." The younger man raised his hands to feel his face, and his amber eyes widened. "Your scars are gone, your hair is that beautiful shade of golden brown, not a strand of gray. To others you will look like I see you every day. My perfect Remus."

Slightly overwhelmed, Remus latched onto one word. "Others? There are others?" Half of him wanted to say that he did not need any others. He would stay an eternity with Remus, and if they were dead they did not have to let ach other go for food or cleaning or sleep. Hmm… that was interesting. Surely there would be no need for sleep if you were dead so, conceivably, that meant no lack of stamina. That would have to be tested.

"Yes, others, love. We are not the only dead people behind the veil, sweetheart," murmured Sirius. "There are people who want to see you."

"My parents are both dead," gasped Remus, "They have not… I do not want to see them. I do not."

"You do not have to. You do not have to see people that you do not want o. This is supposed to be a place of happiness," Sirius assured him. "You can only see the people who you choose to see, and whom accept the invitation."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, and asked, "Who wants to see me? If you say that it is Nymphadora, that she has died and wants to see me. I took 'death do us part' quite literally. I did not love her. I married her because I slept with her one time and impregnated her, just to shut her up, and…"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius covered Remus' mouth with his hand. When Remus immaturely licked his hand, the Animagus covered Remus' mouth with his instead. "I know, I… watched."

"You watched us?" exclaimed Remus. "That is just voyeuristic."

"Not when you… oh shut up. Come on love. They are waiting for you." Remus stood when Sirius dragged him up.

"Who?"

"Lily and James."

Remus' eyes bulged as, abruptly, chatter emerged around them, and he, without warning, he was released by Sirius and another pair of arms squeezed him. "Oh my god, I have missed you so much," squealed Lily as she hugged him.

"Alright Lils, let him… well… not breathe."

The blaze of red haired glory moved back, and, suddenly a hand swung into Remus' cheek. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You never told us that the two of you were lovers when we were alive," yelled Lily. Sirius drew Remus back protectively, as James pulled lily back to restrain her. "We had to wait until we were dead and looked down on you!"

"Voyeurism! Everywhere!"

"We have been through this before, Lily," Sirius pointed out, strong arms wrapped around Remus' shoulders, overriding his exclamation. "Everyone was keeping secrets and if people had asked about Remus and I, in that climate, they would have looked at Remus closer and discovered his lycanthropy. They would have lynched him, and no one is touching my Remus."

When Lily looked pouty, James calmingly said, "Now Lils, if I go to hug my friend, do you promise not to attack him?"

"Stop being so patronising Potter, and get a move on so that I can too," Lily replied, cheeky grin firmly in place.

Somewhat reluctantly, Sirius released Remus, and, shaking his head, James reached out to hug him. "It has been too long Moony. 16 years the Marauders have been apart, but now we are reunited once more."

"Are you saying that I should have died sooner?" asked Remus. "And if you recall, there is one Marauder missing, and I do not intent to welcome him back into the fold. Though I hope he does die."

"We do not talk of that little shit," growled James as he back off Remus to relinquish him to his wife. "And if you must refer to him at all, we do not use his name. He is just TLS."

Remus smirked in a satisfied way as he hugged Lily. "That sounds perfect," he said.

Gently, Sirius tugged his lover away from Lily. "Stop with the hugs now. My Remus," snarled Sirius, kissing the top of Remus' head. With a loud crack, similar to those made by apparition, chairs appeared. Only three though.

"Cheat," muttered Remus. Lily and James took a seat each, and Remus was forced to sit on Sirius' knees. Which he did not regret in the slightest. Hands stroked his back, and he was reluctant to move away from his love anyway.

They were talking, Remus assuring them that Harry was doing perfectly fine, that he was more than equipped to fight Voldemort, when there was another snapping noise. Remus' shirt and robes disappeared. He was left with only his trousers.

"Sirius," huffed Remus, as a biting kiss was placed on his back.

The Animagus raised innocent eyes as Lily and James echoed the outraged cry. Minus the delight. "I have not had my lover for two years. I can't resist," he defended himself, eyes wide.

"Oh dear Merlin," sighed James. "Come on Lils, we have an eternity to annoy them."

They both disappeared, along with their chairs. Remus turned, to wrap his legs around Sirius' waist, and glanced around the space, eyes adjusting to the light as it darkened. It was confusing that, despite the almost pitch black ripples around them, he could perfectly see his lover's pale body. He turned and met Sirius' lips in a theoretically heart stopping kiss. "Ah, my Sirius," sighed Remus into the kiss, his breath coming in short eager pants. With another cracking noise, all clothes left the vicinity. "Neat trick. You must teach me that. Although… not very sensual is it Siri?"

"Stop with the talking. Talking later. I will blow your senses instead," growled Sirius.

"Promises, promises."

A moment later they were no longer on the chair; they were kneeling on the silk covers of a luxuriously comfortable bed.

Remus was turned so that his back was to Sirius' chest. Their skin against skin contact burned, and Remus cried out as a finger entered him. As Sirius stretched him, the Animagus also sucked on his neck, raising the blood to the surface of the skin. Remus writhed as the second finger entered him, stroking his tight channel.

"Do it, do it," croaked Remus. He was so hard it hurt.

"You sure?" asked Sirius tenderly, raising his mouth from the sensitive skin he had been kissing.

"Please," Remus whispered, not to proud to beg. He needed his lover inside him, it had been so long. So long. He needed the pleasure that only Sirius could provide. The Animagus filled him whenever they loved, they fit together; they were meant to be together.

Gently, carefully, Sirius slid inside, moving in far too slowly for Remus' liking. The younger man pushed down, impaling himself to the hilt on Sirius. Unable to think coherently, Sirius gasped for a moment before beginning to move. He thrust into Remus again and again, both of them moving rhythmically in unison with each other, their old ways recovering immediately. Sirius grasped Remus' erection in one of his hands, doubling the pleasure for the younger man.

Sensation built and built until it climaxed blindingly.

Remus almost cried with the intensity of the pure, agonising sweetness surging, rocketing through him. A moment later, Sirius thrust into him one last time and, with a cry, exploded into him, eliciting another small orgasm from the younger man.

Sobbing as Sirius collapsed backwards, Remus crumpled onto his chest.

"Do not cry my love, my sweet, gorgeous, loving, brilliant Remus. Do not be sad."

"I am not sad. I am happy, oh so happy to be back with you."

**A/N: I was dying to write smut, haven't for so long, and so here we are. I raised the rating a little. A lot. This is all the fault of the person who has infected me with oneshot-not-being-oneshot syndrome. You know who you are.**


End file.
